The New Monkeys
by LaurenB0420
Summary: SK creates a new team of monkeys to defeat the 'failures' he'd created before. OCs  Plenty of 'em  R&R
1. The New Team

"I finally found a way to destroy those hideous monkeys for good," Skelenton King stated proudly.

"How, master?" Mandarin asked.

"If my pathetic human self could make those monkeys, then I can make stronger, heartless and crueler monkeys for my army."

"What can I do, master?"

"You can wait Mandarin!" The Dark Lord bellowed. "And you can lead the team to our victory."

The Skekenton King stood and began to write out the plans, each made specifically for a certian monkey on the team.

The first monkey he created was a red brown female named CNAH-78, or as Mandarin called her, Sienna. Her abilities included cloning and producing a sort of spray to put anyone (including robots) to sleep. It was Mandarin's idea and the King could tell Mandarin liked her already.

The second robot was Alice, a deep gray monkey. She was wise like Antauri, and the Dark Lord hoped wiser. She could become invisible and read thoughts, but she couldn't phase through solid things like Antauri.

The next monkey was Gracie, and the King started to question why he even named each of them. He decided the team could use a pretty 'charmer' and the bright pink monkey fit the spot well. Her powers were, as said before, charming, intelligance, and a freeze ray. There was no way the monkeys could defeat these.

"This one may even be smarter than Gibson," Mandarin smiled. He was watching as Skelenton King created the monkeys one by one.

A dark gold monkey was next, and he was the only boy excluding Mandarin. He could drain energy like a vacuum with his hands, and teleport himself and others. His name was Nolan, and he would be the one to destroy Nova.

The last monkey was Tina, a lavender robot with hands that changed into scissors that could cut through anything.

Skelenton King was proud of his new monkeys. They were all skilled and ready to fight. The easy part was getting into the super robot, that's why he'd made them the way they are. The Hyperforce would be bouncing on their tails to let their shiny, new matches inside. The hard part was destroying them. He explained to his new "team" that they were to destroy the Hyperforce, and they all nodded. They thought that their mission was just too easy. Mandarin watched them leave, for when they returned he'd finally have his monkey team back.

So with that, the new team set off on their journey to destroy the Hyper Force.


	2. Meet The Hyperforce

"This is stupid, why can't we just go eat at a restaurant? We have money!" CNAH-78, or Sienna, whined.

"We're following Mandarin's orders," Alice replied, strictly. "Besides, they'll have much better food in the robot."

"But what if they're asleep, and we're stuck out here for hours! In this sun, and all these... bugs," Gracie cried, flicking her pink tail as a ladybug landed on it.

"Aww, they aren't so bad. I think the ones that glow are sweet," Tina said nicely. She observed as some sort of bug crawled up her arm.

Nolan rolled his eyes, "What I get for working with girls."

The rest of his team glared at him. "What we get for working with a guy," Sienna replied.

Nolan looked around. "I hate this heat, I wish it would cool off."

"I wish you'd shut up," Sienna sassed.

"Look who's talking, little Miss Blah Blah Blah."

"Both of you be quiet, we're getting closer and it looks like our monkey friends are hanging outside," Alice informed.

The new team got closer and saw the monkeys sitting on the right foot of the huge super robot. Two were missing, the blue and red ones.

Chiro saw the monkeys first and took the best spit-take anyone could've seen.

Nova didn't notice until Otto nudged her. She almost hit him until she saw what he meant. She froze.

"New monkeys?" Antauri asked.

Gracie, Sienna, Nolan and Tina stayed quiet. Alice nudged them. "Remember the plan," She winked.

Nova, Chiro, Otto and Antauri stood ready to attack if needed.

Gracie, who was apparently a good actress, flinched and yelped. "Please don't hurt us! We came to help you."

"Who are you?" Otto asked, looking at them and not recognizing any of them.

"I'm Gracie, this is Nolan-" She gestured to the gold monkey, "This is Alice," Gracie nodded to the gray robot, "This is Tina-"

Tina smiled brightly. "Hi!"

"-And then we have CNAH-78, she's our pet," Gracie said. Sienna fumed but calmed down.

"Sienna."

Chiro looked at the three monkeys he had with him, and they all shrugged as two ships landed.

"What's going on?" Sparx asked, leaping out of his ship. Gibson did the same until he saw Gracie.

"Oh look, that's the one I'm supposed to lure. Watch the master," Gracie told the girls and Nolan and then stepped forward.

"That was amazing patrolling, if I stay around you could maybe show me a few moves," Gracie said sweetly and waved her tail. Gibson's eyes widened and he stuttered.

"Well, it's quite a hard talent to posess, and if something went wrong it'd-" Gracie pulled her arms behind her back and Gibson gulped, "I guess I could show you some moves."

"But I thought I was the good pilot," Sparx whined, a bit jealous.

"Oh save it," Nova said, but Sienna followed Gracie's lead.

"I think you did great! But I already know how to fly, probably better than you," She turned and looked back at him.

"No way, you don't know more about being a pilot than me!"

"Oh don't be so naive. We both know it," Sienna stepped closer and put a hand on her hip.

Chiro and Antauri glanced at eachother, and finally the force's leader put his hand behind his head. "Everyone seems to be getting along," He smiled nervously, "I guess a temporary arrangement can be made."

Tina smiled. "Yay! Thanks Cheerio."

"Uhh, it's Chiro."

"And I prefer Tin Can, but none of us get what we want, sorry Cheerio."

Chiro looked at Antauri who shrugged. Alice watched as the monkeys got to know eachother, happy this was working out.

"So... Antauri is it?" She asked the silver monkey.

Antauri stayed calm. "Yes."

"Well, you aren't much of a talker are you?"

Antauri didn't reply. _Well, he'll be a fun one to destroy,_ Alice thought sarcastically in her head.

Nolan sat in the shade and waited to go inside, and Nova sat next to him. "Nova," She held out her hand.

Nolan smiled and took it, draining her power. _Too easy,_ he thought. The only problem was, if she touched him again she got her power back.

Nolan pulled his hand away and Nova frowned. "You gonna come hang outside?"

"Nope. Too hot," He replied simply. Nova raised an eyebrow but left anyway.

"Hey, if you want I can call you Tin Can," Otto smiled at Tina and she grinned.

"Thanks! My team refuses to, I truly don't know why. What's your name again?"

"Otto, hey, if you into it we can head inside and I can show you a little something I'm working on, I think you'd like it," Otto asked happily.

"Alright, let's go," Tina grabbed his arm and they ran inside, almost forgetting that she was supposed to destroy him.

Chiro ignored the Cheerio comment and looked around. _I wonder who made these monkeys anyway,_ he thought.

After quite awhile of talking, they all went inside and talked. The girls all shared a room and the boys did the same.

_**In the girls' room...**_

All of the monkeys laid on their stomachs in a circle playing truth or dare.

"Alright, Gracie, your turn. Truth or dare?" Sienna asked, flipping over on her back and looking at the pink monkey upside-down.

"Truth."

Sienna stuck her tongue out in thought, "Hmm... Do you really wanna know how to fly from that one monkey?"

"Of course!" Gracie smiled. "I've never piloted something like that."

Nova raised an eyebrow. "Well, Sparx would really like to give lessons, you know."

Gracie smiled, "I'd rather learn from Gibson."

Nova gagged. "You like Gibson?"

"I didn't say that," Gracie winked.

"Alright, my turn. Hmm..." Gracie looked around, "Tina. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Tina said confidently.

Gracie smiled. "Alright, then. Give Nova a makeover without getting killed."

Everyone laughed except Nova. "No way," She said. Tina smiled.

"My, my, my when's the last time you came down for a beauty treatment?" Tina had a fake Jersey accent and rambled like a stereotypical hairdresser.

"While you do your dare, who's next Tina?" Sienna asked.

"Nova, darling, truth or dare?" Tina giggled.

"Truth," Nova replied.

"Let's get girly-"

"Girlier than the makeover?" Nova said.

"-Who do you like, Nova? TRUTHFULLY," Tina stopped and everyone waited for an answer.

Nova blushed, or whatever robots do, "No one."

"Nova, we'll tickle you," Sienna said.

Alice finally entered. "Where ya been?" Gracie asked.

"Training, unlike you," Alice sat criss-crossed.

"For what?" Tina asked and Sienna punched her arm. "OW!"

"Had to."

Nova smiled, maybe she didn't have to answer anymore. Then, as if her thoughts were aloud, Alice looked at her. "Well...?"

Nova looked down. "No one."

"Alright girls, pull out the pillows!" Sienna said like a battle cry. All the monkeys, except Alice and Nova, pulled out feather stuffed pillows and hit Nova.

"OK OK! I'll tell you...later."

"Too late, I know," Alice said.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO- HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Nova screeched, her heart pounding.

Alice simply pionted to her head and Tina, Gracie and Sienna snickered.

Nova pulled the sleeping back over her head and waited for Alice to tell them- which she did.

The room was silent until Sienna peeked inside Nova's sleeping bag. "If you don't want him that bad, I'll take him."

Nova's face got red, "Nope, I got him taken care of," Then the rest of the girls laughed.

_**In the boys' room...**_

The boys were in the main room, all playing Chiro's video games, exept Nolan and Antauri."Who's next Kid?" yelled Sparx as he jumped up. "I think it should be me."

"So do you like video games?" Chiro asked Nolan.

Nolan looked at Chiro "No," He replied.

"What do you like to do?" Chiro asked.

"Nothing," Nolan said.

"Ok," Chiro frowned and went back to the game.

"Fine, I'll try a video game," Then Nolan touched Chiro's hand to get the controller.

Chiro felt so weak he fell to ground.

"CHIRO!" Sparx, Otto and Gibson cried, helping Chiro up.

"Are you ok Kid?" Sparx asked.

"I'm fine," Chiro said, "But he drained my powers," Chiro accused and pionted to Nolan, who wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd he go?" Otto asked.

_Back with the girls..._


End file.
